Even the Mightiest Sometimes Fall
by Elerrina Star
Summary: "Harvey Specter is the strongest person Mike Ross knows." Companion piece to my story "For Even the Strongest Must Sometimes Shatter". No slash.


**A/N: At last, here is my companion piece to _For Even the Strongest Must Sometimes Shatter._ I just want to thank you all for your reviews and favorites to _"Strongest" (_I think I might have made the name too long, lol!)_. _It's got more favorites than any other story I've posted to date. Seriously, you guys are all AMAZING. I hope this companion piece satisfies you all and works as a good enough Thank You to all of you awesome fellow Suits fans out there. :)**

* * *

><p>Harvey Specter is the strongest person Mike Ross knows.<p>

Which makes perfect sense, if you think about it. Nowhere will you find a single person who can honestly say that Harvey isn't strong.

And it's not just physically, though there is that. Harvey is everything Mike considers himself not to be. Physically, emotionally, Harvey's strength seems to have no limit in Mike's eyes. And yes, Mike is well aware of the fact that Harvey isn't perfect. The older lawyer has his flaws and vices just like everyone else in the world. But when it comes to strength Harvey seems to be a never ending well, perfect and unfaltering in his ability to handle everything that comes his way.

Mike knows this from experience; he observes with something akin to awe as day after day Harvey carries the weight of his world on his shoulders - and sometimes Mike suspects that Harvey carries a lot more than anyone really knows. He watches as Harvey bears these weights with confidence and ease, shoulders never sagging, footsteps never faltering in their smooth and carefree gait.

Sometimes Mike finds himself wishing that Harvey would stumble, because at least it would prove that his mentor is as human as the rest of the world; at least it would prove that Harvey's not some herculean demigod who never falters and never truly fails.

But then he thinks of watching as Harvey falls, thinks of standing by as all of those invisible weights suddenly come crashing down. And Mike knows from too much personal experience what will happen if all those burdens suddenly become too much, and the thought of someone he cares about going through that is absolutely gut-wrenching.

And it's also one-hundred-ten percent terrifying. Because if Harvey falls, stumbles, breaks, then who's going to be there to pick up the pieces? Who's going to be there to dig Harvey out from beneath the mound of burdens that will threaten to bury and crush him beneath their weight? Mike knows how heavy those burden can be; he knows that it's almost impossible to get free of them on your own.

He tries to control the fear by reminding himself that he's different than Harvey; he's not as strong or as capable of getting back up as Harvey is. And unlike Mike, Harvey does have people to pick him up and brush him off when he falls. Harvey has Donna, and Jessica, and at least a gazillion random acquaintances, clients and fellow Partners in his life.

But then again, how many of those people would actually be willing to be there for Harvey when he needs them? Donna would be, Mike knows. Donna will be there in a heartbeat if she thinks Harvey needs her.

And so will Mike.

Mike swears to himself that he will be there as soon as Harvey needs him, and he'll stay for as long as Harvey allows him to. Not just because he's a good person, or because his Grammy taught him to help out those in need, but because Mike wants to be there. It's because Harvey has given him so much, helped him through so much, and Mike wants, needs, to return the favor.

Even more than that though it's because Mike cares; it's because somewhere along the line Mike began to think of Harvey as more than just a mentor or a boss. Because at some point he began to think of Harvey as a friend, as the older brother he never had. And it doesn't matter that Harvey doesn't feel the same, because Mike's given Harvey his loyalty and his trust, and Mike will stand by Harvey through anything now.

Life has taught Mike that eventually everyone falls, stumbles, shatters, or breaks. It's the circle of life, the way the rock rolls, the way way the world is. It isn't fair and it isn't right, but it's a fact that cannot be ignored or denied.

Harvey Specter is the strongest person Mike Ross knows. But even the strongest walls crumble, the greatest heroes fail, and when they do even the strongest people need someone to be there to help set everything right again.

Mike knows that someday, somehow, Harvey's strength is going to give.

And Mike is determined to be there to catch him when it does.

* * *

><p><strong>AN/2: Hope you all liked it! Leave me a nice review and tell me what you thought? Hugs to all who read, even if you don't review. :)**


End file.
